


Unseen Bonds

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Action, Fight Scene, Gen, Violence, implied Sharena/Eirika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: During the events of Paralogue 1, Sharena is forced to fight Ephraim and Eirika in order to free them from their curse.





	Unseen Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> General warnings for violence. Nothing too serious, but there is a bit of blood.

“We’re sorry, Princess Sharena,” Eirika lamented. She and Ephraim stood a short distance from Sharena. “But because of this curse, we’re going to have to fight you.”

The heat from the volcanic region they were standing in left Sharena sweating, but even when she lifted her hand to swipe away her sweat it didn’t cover her disarming smile. “It’s nothing personal. I’ve been through this before. Don’t worry, once I defeat you two, you can go back to your own world. And if Kiran ever calls you, we can fight side by side!”

Eirika gave Sharena a sad smile. “I hope that comes to pass.”

Sharena was alone against Eirika and Ephraim. She had gotten separated from Alfonse, Anna, and Kiran, who were likely fighting Seliph and Julia at the moment. But Sharena couldn’t count on their assistance. And she knew she could do this. She could free Eirika and Ephraim from their curse. She could send them home. She raised her shield, shifting it to protect her torso, and held Fensalir in her other hand ready to strike. “Let’s go.”

Ephraim shot out like an arrow from a bow, Siegmund striking Sharena’s shield with a resounding thrum. As Siegmund bounced off, Sharena shoved with her shield, knocking Ephraim off balance. 

As Ephraim stumbled back, Sharena lunged with Fensalir, aiming to knock him down with her first attack. 

A glint out of the corner of her eye was the only warning Sharena had when Sieglinde almost took her eye out. She barely raised her shield in time. Sharena wasn’t able to deflect the attack entirely, and Eirika’s stab left a bad cut on her forehead. 

Sharena didn’t have a moment of rest, as Ephraim had regained his balance and he renewed his attack with more caution. Ephraim and Sharena exchanged tentative, testing blows, neither exposing any weaknesses. 

But while Sharena was giving Ephraim her full attention, Eirika circled around Sharena and stabbed her in the back. The blade made a slight shrieking noise as it sank deeper, rubbing against Sharena’s armor. She could feel the cold steel of Sieglinde inside of her before Eirika pulled it back out. Blood began to trickle down Sharena’s armor out of both openings.

Narrowly batting aside Ephraim’s lunge with her shield, Sharena whirled around and backed off so she was facing both Ephraim and Eirika.

If Sharena had been living in the kind of legend she had been told bedtime stories of, this would be the moment Alfonse lept across a river of lava to fight by her side, and the two would be able to stand up to the Renais twins together.

But Sharena was alone. 

At least, Alfonse, and Anna and Kiran, were not there with her. But Sharena could feel her connection to the others. 

If Alfonse were here, he’d distract Eirika and Ephraim in order to allow Sharena to slip past their defenses, just as Eirika had done. It was a maneuver the two of them had used in practice against Zacharias and Anna. 

Sharena grinned as she began to pull together a plan. ‘Even if he isn’t here, that maneuver can still be used.’

Sharena focused her attention on Eirika. She lashed out with a couple test strikes, making sure to keep Ephraim in her peripheral vision.

Eirika’s reach couldn’t compare to Sharena’s, so she kept on the defensive. Then, she gave Ephraim a quick glance, and took a grazing blow to her side.

Sharena pushed her advantage, quickly lunging again and landing another grazing blow. 

But when Sharena pulled her spear back after her second attack, it was with a sharp jerk, sending the shaft whistling through the air behind her. 

Behind her, Ephraim gasped and clutched at his now-broken nose. Eirika had let herself take those blows to draw Sharena’s attention, and Ephraim figured she was wide open. He had not expected Sharena to attack him with the butt of her spear, especially without turning around, so he couldn’t even react when his nose was broken.

Seeing her brother wounded startled Eirika, but not as much as when Sharena smashed into her with her shield. Eirika went flying, and Sieglinde flew from her hand.

After a moment, Eirika picked herself up from the ground. Then, rather than chasing after her sword, she simply sat back down. “Thank you Princess Sharena, it seems I’m free from the curse. Please, free my brother.”

In spite of his broken nose, Ephraim had a big grin on his face. “I wish it were under better circumstances, but it seems I’ve found a worthy rival. I won’t hold back, Princess Sharena.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!” Sharena replied, returning his grin.

Then the two charged each other. 

Ephraim lunged once again, but this time, Sharena didn’t block him with her shield. 

Fensalir swung to the side, and knocked Siegmund off course, whistling harmlessly past Sharena. 

But Ephraim couldn’t reverse his momentum.

Sharena smashed into him with her shield, sending him sprawling. Siegmund lay at her feet. 

Ephraim sat up, and then settled back down on the ground. “It seems I’ve been bested. Your defenses are superb, Princess Sharena.”

Sharena let out a laugh. “Thank you Prince Ephraim, but I could not have won this match on my own. I had to believe in your teamwork with your sister. If you hadn’t worked together so seamlessly, with the level of teamwork that only comes from knowing someone for years, I would not have been able to pull off the counter that I did. All I had to do was imagine what my brother and I would do if the situation were reversed.”

Ephraim let out a bitter but good natured laugh. “It seems Prince Alfonse didn’t even have to be here for the two of you to prove you had the stronger bond. I’m impressed.”

Eirika came up behind Sharena, and, ripping off a part of her cape, began wiping away the blood from the cut she had left on Sharena’s forehead. “Thank you for freeing us from that curse, Princess Sharena. Please, let me bandage your injuries until we can find you a healer.”

Sharena suddenly remembered the hole in her chest. Her hand touched the hole in the front of her armor, and came back covered in blood. 

“I’d be very grateful if you did.”

Each of the twins used pieces from their capes to bandage Sharena’s wounds. Ephraim also used two pieces small pieces to plug his nose to stop the bleeding.

It didn’t take the trio long to find Alfonse, Anna, and Kiran, who had already sent Julia and Seliph home. 

Before the twins departed back through the portal they had taken into the in-between world Empress Veronica had stationed them in, each of the twins said their goodbyes.

“We should have another match as soon as we can, this time one-on-one. I won’t lose next time.” He offered his hand to Sharena, who gave it a firm shake.

“I can’t wait, Ephraim.”

As Ephraim stepped back, Eirika wrapped Sharena in a hug. “Thank you for freeing us from that curse. And thank you for smiling at me even after I hurt you.”

Sharena gave Eirika a big grin before returning the hug. “How could I not smile at a pretty princess like you, Eirika?”

Eirika turned a shade of red, which became even brighter when Ephraim gave her a knowing look. “Th-thank you Sharena. I hope one day I can be summoned to your world so we can fight alongside one another.”

“I can’t wait, Eirika!” 

The twins waved at Sharena as they walked back through the portal to their own world.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sharena, my jock lesbian daughter. I just got this idea in my head while I was sitting in class the other day and wrote the whole thing in one sitting. Writing Sharena was fun, even though most of this story is action, and we don't get to see as much of her character as I'd like. I've also been trying to be more confident when writing fight scenes, so I was glad to have an excuse to write one.


End file.
